ethnic_diversities_of_argentinafandomcom-20200215-history
Asian Canadians
| popplace = Southern Ontario Lower Mainland British Columbia Most urban areas | langs = Canadian English Canadian French Asian languages | rels = Christianity Buddhism and other East Asian religions Islam Hinduism Sikhism Judaism Non-religious Other | related = Asian Americans British Asian Asian Australians Asian New Zealanders Asian people }} Asian Canadians are Canadians who can trace their ancestry back to the continent of Asia or Asian people. Canadians with Asian ancestry comprise the largest and fastest growing visible minority group in Canada, with roughly 17.7% of the Canadian population. Most Asian Canadians are concentrated in the urban areas of Southern Ontario, the Greater Vancouver area, Calgary, and other large Canadian cities. Asian Canadians considered visible minorities may be classified as East Asian Canadian (e.g. Chinese Canadians, Korean Canadians, Japanese Canadians); South Asian Canadians (e.g. Bangladeshi Canadians, Indian Canadians, Pakistani Canadians, Sri Lankan Canadians, Indo-Caribbean Canadians); Southeast Asian Canadian (e.g. Laotian Canadians, Cambodian Canadians, Filipino Canadians, Vietnamese Canadians); or West Asian Canadians (e.g. Iranian Canadians, Iraqi Canadians, Lebanese Canadians). History , 1884]] During the 19th century, many Chinese arrived to take part in the British Columbia gold rushes and later for the construction of the Canadian Pacific Railway. The Chinese who came from Guangdong Province helped build the Canadian Pacific Railway through the Fraser Canyon. Many Japanese people arrived in the 1890s and became fishermen and merchants in British Columbia. Similarly in the late 1890s, Indian immigrants first arrived in Canada and settled in Vancouver. Most hailed from Punjab Province.Walton-Roberts and Hiebert, Immigration, Entrepreneurship, and the Family , p. 124. In 1923, the federal government passed the Chinese Immigration Act of 1923, which banned all Chinese immigration, and led to immigration restrictions for all East Asians. In 1947, the act was repealed. During and after the Vietnam War, a large wave of Vietnamese refugees began arriving in Canada. The Canadian Parliament created the Asia Pacific Foundation of Canada in 1985 to better address issues surrounding Canada-Asia relations, including trade, citizenship and immigration. When Hong Kong reverted to mainland Chinese rule, people emigrated and found new homes in Canada. In recent decades, a large number of people have come to Canada from India and other South Asian countries. As of 2016, South Asians make up nearly 17 percent of the Greater Toronto Area's population, and are projected to make up 24 percent of the region's population by 2031. Today, Asian Canadians form a significant minority within the population, and over 6 million ethnic Asians call Canada their home. Often referred by the Canadian media as "model minorities", Asian Canadians are among the educated and socioeconomically affluent groups in Canada. Asian Canadian students, in particular those of East Asian or South Asian background, make up the majority of students at several Canadian universities. Demographics The Canadian population who reported full or partial Asian ethnic origin, including West Central Asian and Middle Eastern, according to the 2016 census: See also * Cultural assimilation of Asian immigrants in Canada * Demographics of Canada * Immigration to Canada * Asia Pacific Foundation of Canada * List of Canadians of Asian ancestry * South Asian Canadians * Asian Americans * Asian Argentines * Asian Australians * Asian Brazilians * Asian New Zealanders * Asian people References External links * Asian Canadian Website * Asia Pacific Foundation of Canada * 2001 demographics from Statistics Canada * Information for South Asians and Indians in Canada * Asian Canadian Wiki Category:Canadian people of Asian descent Category:Asian Canadian Asian